Cigarro
by hOi.sugOi
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando tentamos encontrar alguma coisa para substituir a perda de um ente querido?


*Antes de começar a fic,

Gostaria de dizer que dedico ela a meus amigos!

Em especial ao Seifeer que me incentivou muito!

Obrigada caro amigo

Espero que curta =D

E espero que todos curtam xDD

Bjinhos!

Com vocês...

Cigarro!*

* * *

Cigarro

Eu sempre soube, que mesmo depois de sua morte, ele ficaria aqui para sempre. Entranhando em mim. Entranhado naqueles que o amou. Mas não achei que um dia me tornaria o seu reflexo.

Pelo menos para uma pessoa.

É uma situação um tanto complicada. Para não dizer problemática. Por conta disso, abandonei certos vícios. Em especial, um que adquiri recentemente.

Cigarro. Não imaginava que ele pudesse me mudar tanto. E como conseqüência, trazer algumas situações um tanto peculiares.

Desde a morte de meu Mestre, nós nos unimos. O time, os amigos, a família. O que restou de sua família. Sentíamos necessidade de estar. Ele fazia falta de fato. E foi difícil conseguir ao menos fingir que a vida continuava, que o mundo não podia parar. Acho que aos poucos, cada um encontrou a sua maneira de suprir tal deficiência. O meu, em particular, foi como devo dizer... Um tanto peculiar? Acho que não há outra palavra para definir melhor.

E foi num divagar de lembranças que provei do juízo de meu mestre. O maldito cigarro de canela. Foi a minha perdição...

Era interessante como eu mudava até meus horários para poder manter a discrição e a plenitude das minhas atitudes. Mais interessante ainda era a justificativa que encontrei para o velho vendedor, que muitas vezes me metralhava com perguntas:

_-É o costume... Acho que Asuma-Sensei não ficaria muito contente se lhe levasse flores não acha?_

Mas mentira tem perna curta, você já deve ter ouvido falar. A minha deveria ser no mínimo um gigante, pois minha máscara quase caiu apenas há alguns meses atrás.

_-Neeeee! Nara! Você parece o Asuma-Sensei fumando com essa cara emburrada!_

Minha "_teammate" _me falou. Ela tinha o péssimo costume de invadir minha privacidade de vez em quando. Tsc... Acho que deveria ter-lhe dado ouvidos.

Por conta disso, comecei a fumar escondido. Não que eu fizesse isso "tranquilamente" antes, mas cheguei a um ponto de parecer um fugitivo em cena de crime. Fugia paras clareiras. Corria pelos telhados. Mas definitivamente não queria que ninguém, absolutamente NINGUÉM me visse fumar.

Mas nem tudo é flores, como a Yamanaka DEVERIA ser. Que a língua dela é maior que a boca, isso eu já sabia de cor. Mas não a ponto de ter vontade de fazer um caixão para ela e outro a afiada língua.

Muitos me perguntavam. Eu desmentia. Tomava centenas de banhos diários para sustentar minhas mentiras. De certo modo, consegui. Mas aquele dia...

_-Canela..._

_-O que?_

Me excomunguei em pensamentos. Como ela me achou? Era o meu lugar secreto...

_-Kurenai-Sama..._

_-Era o cigarro favorito dele..._

De fato, isso não era novidade para ambos. E sempre ouvi da boca dele que ela ODIAVA o cheiro. Lembro-me muito bem de inúmeras vezes que ele me mandou comprar o maldito cigarro as escondidas. Como eu iria esquecer? Surras que levava depois... Da própria.

_-Pensei estar divagando..._

_-Sensei eu..._

_-Tudo bem... Senti o perfume ao longe... Engraçado. Ele também costumava vim fumar escondido aqui..._

Aquelas palavras me anestesiaram. Dessa, eu sinceramente não sabia. Fiquei em silêncio. O que mais eu poderia dizer?

_-Há quanto tempo fuma?_

Depois de longos minutos ela me perguntou.

-_Desde que ele..._

Não consegui terminar a frase. Eu e ela já sabíamos. Mesmo depois de três anos, era complicado e visivelmente doloroso para ela falar a respeito. Sentia-me culpado. Culpado por trazer a ela uma lembrança tão... Peculiar.

_-Entendo. Pelo menos não foi influencia dele... Não em vida._

Ela sorriu. Eu não consegui retribuir. Muito mal olhava para ela e só conseguia desejar que aquele dia acabasse logo.

_-Até Shikamaru-Kun..._

Então ela se despede parecendo ler meus pensamentos. Senti-me estranho. Shikamaru-kun...

Após aquele dia me proibi de fumar. E como "despedida", fumei aquele ultimo maço como uma chaminé enlouquecida. Sentia uma angustia me dominar a cada cigarrinho terminado. De alguma forma eu sabia que estava me enganando que seria aquele dia o fim do meu vício. Mas eu precisava começar de alguma forma. Pelo menos fingir.

E sustentei essa mentira por longos dias. E devo frisar LONGOS DIAS. Cada minuto era uma angustia. Era devastador o sentimento insano e o desejo descontrolado de comprar uma leva inteira e fazer sabe-se lá o que para poder fumar tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu simplesmente queria alimentar aquele vicio. E o alimentei...

Então não resisti. Comprei o maldito maço. Comprei não um, não dois... Mas três. Corri para o "esconderijo" me certificando que estaria completamente isolado e obtive sucesso até o final do segundo maço. Mas o terceiro...

_-Pensei que não viesse mais aqui..._

_-Confesso que tentei parar..._

Tentei fingir naturalidade, mas estava inquieto. Desde a nossa perda, ficamos muito ligados. Estávamos sempre juntos, não importava o que houvesse. Entretanto... De uns meses para cá, eu simplesmente não era o mesmo. Eu sabia disso. Todos sabiam. E por algum motivo desconhecido eu me isolava, evitando a todos. Especialmente a Kurenai Yuuhi.

_-Parar? Pelo visto não obteve muito sucesso... _

Ela sorriu apontando para dezenas de cigarros no chão. Eu dei de ombro despreocupado. Do que adiantaria tentar mentir se tinha a faca e o defunto em mãos? Traguei calmamente e tentei dizer algo para evitar o silêncio que seria muito mais constrangedor:

_-Eu não sei dizer... Tem algo no cheiro..._

_-É o cheiro dele._

Senti a boca secar. Eu sabia muito bem do que se tratava aquele "dele". Mas eu nunca tinha pensado daquela maneira. E não posso negar que realmente era o cheiro do meu mestre. A marca dele. A maldita canela do cigarro.

_-Sensee.._

Tudo que consegui fazer a seguir foi apressar-me para despedida para então me afogar num banho interminável de shampoo. Eu não queria ser meu mestre. Nunca quis. E mesmo depois de quase trocar de pele no chuveiro, ainda sentia aquele cheiro fraco entorpecente. Senti nojo de mim mesmo.

E mais uma vez tentei fingir parar de fumar. Fiquei mais duas semanas naquela atmosfera exaustiva. Era estressante. Era como se lhe tirassem algo vital. Pior... Não sei dizer, mas houve momentos que eu sinceramente queria colocar tudo a perder. E no pior dos sentidos. Me vi surpreendido por meus pensamentos. Me dei conta com profundo desprezo que realmente eu havia mudado.

Mas nem completei três semanas "sóbrio" e lá estava eu de novo... Com três maços em mãos. Porém dessa vez consegui queimá-los em paz, o que me deu um grande impulso para continuar com meu pecado.

E toda vez que sentia necessidade, eu fumava sem parar. Fumava maços inteiros certo de cada filetinho queimado, um dia a menos eu teria. E pouco me importava. A minha necessidade se mostrava acima de minha razão. Era como se eu quisesse compensar os dias de minha vida sem aquela maldita droga lícita. Como se eu quisesse compensar os pensamentos negativos que tinha do meu vício. Como se quisesse me conformar ou achar alguma justificativa para mudanças tão repentinas. Cheguei a um ponto de tratar meu vício como se fosse algo sólido. Como se fosse um alguém... Eu deveria ter tomado cuidado.

_-Está virando um hábito, não?_

Olhei de canto. Aquela voz era inconfundível.

_-Deixou de ser um hábito há muito..._

_-Percebe-se..._

Ela sorri de canto. Como sempre, fazia de tudo para não olhá-la. A fina fumaça do cigarro em meus dedos separava meu olhar do dela.

_-Isso me conforta... _

Ela falou de repente. Naquele momento pensei em perguntar, mas alguma coisa me calou. Acho que foi a razão, mas a situação não estava disposta a ajudar.

_-Você me conforta... As vezes parece que o vejo em você..._

Fui pego de surpresa deixando o maço que estava em minha mão esquerda cair. Em reflexo me agachei para pegá-lo. Mas ela o fez ao mesmo tempo... Senti nossas mãos se encontrarem me fazendo repeli-la de uma maneira semelhante a um choque violento.

_-Pode deixar..._

Ela sorriu sem jeito me entregando o maço. Fiquei mudo e envergonhado pelo comportamento estranhamente infantil. Minha cabeça viajava em coisas desconexas com a situação em fios de segundo. A vontade de fumar triplicou naquele momento. Traguei com vontade o filete fazendo-o quase que queimar por inteiro.

_-Obrigado... - __soltei a fumaça lentamente_

O máximo que consegui ante a situação.

_-Tudo bem... Estava a ponto de lhe pedir um desses..._

Ela disse posicionando as mãos na direção do maço. Esquivei.

_-Você? Fumando?_

Ergui uma sobrancelha incrédulo. Ela fumando...? Ela não fuma. Mulheres não fumam... Pelo menos prefiro assim. E tenho certeza que meu mestre também.

_-Shikamaru... _

Ela deixou transparecer um leve pesar na voz. Entendi quase que instantaneamente, mas ela sentiu necessidade de se explicar:

_-Eu... Sinto falta dele.._

_-E você acha que fumando o trará de volta?_

Rebati encarando-a fundo nos olhos. Meu olhar era de profunda desaprovação. Tenho certeza que ele jamais permitiria que sua esposa fizesse tal besteira em sua vida.

_-Que diferença faz? Você não faz a mesma coisa?_

Não consegui responder de imediato. Ela retribuía o olhar com uma ponta de raiva e ansiedade.

_-Eu tenho certeza Kurenai... Que ele jamais permitiria que você fizesse isso com você mesma..._

_-E qual é o problema? Ele não está morto? Ele já não se foi? O que ele pode fazer?_

Ela respondeu rispidamente. Senti o corpo fraquejar. Por mais que tenha feito de tudo, ela ainda demonstrava uma fraqueza intensa... Senti-me um idiota e completamente impotente.

_-Kurenai olha..._

Tentei começar acendendo outro cigarro, mas...

_-Eu não quero saber! Eu quero um cigarro! Me dê AGORA!_

Ao terminar tais palavras ela avançou em minha direção, tentando pegar o maço com movimentos violentos. Tudo que fiz foi esquivar com velocidade e discrição. Não queria atrair atenção alheia, mas ela não parecia muito preocupada.

Ficamos naquela "brincadeira" durante um tempo e num descuido ela me segurou a força, olhando intensamente em meus olhos. Eu podia ver como aquelas orbes cor de sangue estavam sedentos de ódio e rancor. Me assustei ao vê-la naquele estado. A situação me forçou uma atitude drástica:

_-Eu não vou te dar... Se quiser fumar... Faça isso por conta própria._

Falei calmamente amassando o maço com toda a minha força na mão esquerda. O olhar devastador da morena deu lugar a uma fina lágrima nos cantos dos olhos. Senti meu chão se abrir.

_-Eu não posso fazer isso com você..._

Continuei desviando o olhar.

_-Eu não quero fazer isso com você... Eu jamais me perdoaria..._

As lágrimas em seu rosto caiam com mais intensidades. Ela soltava alguns soluços baixos me fazendo baixar a guarda completamente.

_-Por favor me perdoe Kurenai..._

A morena apertou-me forte chorando intensamente. Abracei-lhe numa tentativa de conforto. Sua respiração alterada confirmava a gravidade da situação.

_-Ele... Ele me dizia estas mesmas palavras..._

Me mantive em silencio. O que eu poderia dizer?

_-E em momentos como esse... A cada dia que se passa... Eu deixo de ver o garoto Nara..._

Ela levantou o rosto e me fitou nos olhos. Num reflexo preocupado, afastei o meu.

_-Para vê-lo em você..._

Ela completou e eu não consegui dizer nada. Ficamos num silêncio constrangedor. Tentei dizer algo sendo de total fracasso. Apenas sibilei um "mas" ou "talvez"...

_-Shikamaru..._

Acho que foram meus lábios entreabertos que a convidaram. Senti o corpo tremer de nervoso quando ela começou aproximar seu rosto ao meu. Os movimentos naquele momento eram tão lentos que parecia que estávamos a quilômetros de distância um do outro. Sorte minha eu acho. Tentei mais uma vez dizer algo, mas tudo que consegui dizer foi um...

_-Aii!_

_-O que houve?_

O cigarro... O cigarro que estava em minha mão havia me queimado.

_-O cigarro... Me queimou._

_-Ahh... Entendo._

Ela desviou o olhar. Estava visivelmente pensativa. Ficamos naquela posição por alguns minutos.

_-Nada é por acaso..._

Ela falou. Pela primeira vez não entendi de imediato.

_-Acho que apesar de tudo... Eu nunca serei ele, Sensei..._

Ela se levantou. Me olhou de canto sorrindo. Algumas lágrimas lhe caiam dos olhos, mas antes que eu dissesse algo, ela falou com sua habitual serenidade:

_-Me desculpa... Às vezes... É insuportável essa minha necessidade... Mas, definitivamente, ele é insubstituível. E acima de tudo... Realmente ele continua vivo entre nós._

_-O cigarro é a prova disso._

Sorri completando. Ela sorriu em resposta e partiu em silêncio. E nesse mesmo silêncio observei aquele último cigarro queimar.

,

,

Daquele dia em diante, nunca mais fumei.

* * *

Minha segunda fic

Acho q ficou sei lá afff

Nunca gosto de nada que eu faça -.-

Bem pessoal, se puderem comentar agradeço infinitamente

Bjinhos e espero que curtam ^^


End file.
